1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cover window, a method of manufacturing the cover window, and a display device including the cover window.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device typically includes a cover window to protect a display panel, which displays an image, from external impact. A typical cover window may include a light-transmitting area which transmits light and a light-blocking area which surrounds the light-transmitting area. In the typical cover window, the light-blocking area is monochromatic, e.g., black.